fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tooth's Mirror
|image= 1103.png |aliases= Mirror Mirror on the Wall |haircolor= Green |eyecolor= Black |haircolorbox= Green |eyecolorbox= Black |gender= Male |species= Magic Mirror |affiliations= Snow Wanda and the Seven Fairies |friends= Tooth (possibly formerly) |enemies= Tooth (possible) |occupation= Wisdom Giver |residence= Tooth's Duplex |interests= Telling people things |first= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |last= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |voiced by= Daran Norris }} is a magic mirror that gives Tooth advice in the story, "Snow Wanda and the Seven Fairies" in the episode, "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales". Character Description He is a mirror with green flames and a head that looks like Mr. Turner's head. Personality He seems nice but is also sarcastic. He seems to be the comic relief in the "Snow Wanda and the Seven Fairies" story. Background He first appears at the beginning of the story, "Snow Wanda and the Seven Fairies". He is just a mirror with green flames when he first appeared. Tooth is looking at him. She then asks him, "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairiest of them all." After she asks this, the mirror's head appears and says that Snow Wanda is the fairiest of them all. He then shows an image of Snow Wanda dusting. Tooth wonders how Snow Wanda is the fairiest of them all. He tells her that some of the reasons are that Snow Wanda does not have a creepy tooth collection and that she does not talk to her mirror. Tooth says that she does not care that Snow Wanda is the fairiest because, in her own words, "it is not like there is a handsome prince coming to town or anything." The Mirror tells her that there is and that his name is "Prince John". The Mirror adds that he is single and rich. He starts saying why he is rich, but Tooth stops him before he can finish. The Mirror tells Tooth that he does not think she stands a chance with Snow Wanda around. Tooth says that she will have to get rid of Snow Wanda. She suggests putting snakes in Wanda's bed or pantry. The Mirror looks at Tooth unimpressed. Tooth says that she has a lot of snakes and needs to do something with them. The Mirror says that that is another reason why Tooth is creepy. Later, after successfully getting rid of Snow Wanda, Tooth asks her mirror who the fairest of them all is now. The Mirror says that it is still Snow Wanda. Tooth is surprised because she thinks that she drove Snow Wanda out of town. The Mirror corrects her and says that Tooth just drove Snow Wanda a block away to the Seven Fairies' House. He shows an image of Snow Wanda mopping the fairies' laundry room floor. Tooth says with Wanda around, Tooth will never get Prince John. Tooth says, "Well, you know what they say, —" The Mirror attempts to finish Tooth's sentence saying, "that talking to a mirror is the first sign of insanity." Tooth says, "No." She then finishes her sentence, "if at first, you don't succeed, you poison someone with a caramel apple.'" The Mirror says that no one says that. Tooth says that she just did. At the end of the episode, Tooth finds out that Prince John is actually, "Cosmo the Prince of Johns". She then poofs up a sledge hammer and says that she has a mirror to break. It is unknown if she succeeded in breaking the mirror since the story ended without this being explained. Relationships Tooth The Relationship between Tooth and her mirror seems like it is a good one at the beginning of the story. It is implied that she asks her mirror for advice. Through the story, their relationship seems to get worse until the end, where Tooth plans to destroy her mirror with a sledge hammer. }} Category:Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Articles with Unofficial Names